


We Will Rock You

by SassyStrider



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Although it doesn't look like a band au at first, And no they aren't dating, Ibuki and Hinata are the main main characters though, It'll eventually become one but with some build-up, More main characters will pop up eventually, Swearing, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come oooon, Ibuki'll give you some singing lessons! She's always wanted to help someone sing. Hinata, just think about it, one day, you could even be in a popular band with fangirls and fanboys screaming out your name!"<br/>"...Fine, you can coach me at singing."<br/>"Yes! Don't tell Nidai, though. He *is* the SHSL coach after all!"<br/>--------<br/>His name is Hajime Hinata, and this is the beginning of his little story of how he got stuck in a band with Ibuki Mioda, the #1 rockstar nerd in his school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Rock You

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were discussing band aus and I said, what if Hinata was the lead singer, and she said, "Heh, all those singing lessons Ibuki gave him will pay off" and thus this fic was born. Spoiler: Hinata sings really fuckin' good. P.S. I apologize for mistakes in grammar or spelling. I type pretty fast when I'm writing stories so I may have made a mistake. However, I don't believe I made any in this chapter...

Hinata entered the diner where he and his friends usually met up just about everyday. It was a small place where a lot of teenagers met up at, and they could all just hang out and get out of their chairs if they wanted and go talk to a friend at another table. The atmosphere was friendly, and usually there weren't many people at the diner, but nobody minded it at all. In fact, everybody loved that they could hang out here.

"Pssst. Hinataaa!" Hinata flinched when his name being loudly whispered. He looked over to the other side of the diner and Ibuki was smiling at him, grinning widely and beckoning him over to her. He reluctantly crossed over to her side of the diner, wondering what she could possibly want. She squealed once he sat down in the silver, metal chair across from her, and Hinata braced himself.

"Hello Ibuki. What is it that you're so excited about this morning?" Hinata sat up straight, and Ibuki giggled leaning her elbow on the table and leaning in closer to him. However, Hinata leaned back a bit, looking questioningly at her.

"The others said that they wanted to do some karaoke soon or something. They said they'd do it every so often. Anyway, Ibuki has an offer! What if Ibuki taught you how to sing?" Hinata raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Look, Ibuki, I don't know. I mean, I don't really sing-" Ibuki interrupted him loudly, her eyes wide and a huge smile on her face as she leaned closer to him again.

"Nonsense! Ibuki bets that you can sing with practice! Come on, Ibuki'll help you, and you can wow them all at one of our karaoke meets! Wouldn't that be sooooo cool?! Ibuki can even sing with you if you get stage fright!" She pouted her lips at Hinata, and he shifted in his chair under her gaze.

"Well...I mean, I guess it couldn't hurt. Alright, I'll let you teach me about singing." Hinata sighed, but started once Ibuki cheered and jumped up in her seat, the chair sliding back behind her.

"Yahoo!! Ibuki gets to teach Hinata all about singing. Oh Hinata, you won't regret this!" He looked up at her with wide eyes. Hopefully he wouldn't regret this. Ibuki walked over to his side of the table and gave him a hug, and when she let go, her eyes were brimming with excitement. "When should we start our singing lessons?"

"Oh, uh..." Hinata thought over when would be convenient, and where, exactly. Actually... "Ibuki, where are we gonna have these 'singing lessons'?" Ibuki stared at him with wide eyes, silent for a second, before snapping her finger once and bouncing up in her seat..

"I've got it! We can do it at Ibuki's house. I mean, Ibuki's house is okay and all, and Ibuki's parents won't mind you being there!" She sat back down in her seat, waiting for a response from Hinata.

"That's fine, I guess. Also, I've been to your house before, you know. Remember the big party you threw at the beginning of the year? You invited just about everyone." Memories of the party flooded his head at the moment. Everyone jamming out to music, and streamers were all over the house. Hiyoko got a sugar rush, Nidai got super pumped up and punched a hole in the wall, Komaeda creeped out some people, Tsumiki tripped over things that were left on the floor, Nanami beat everyone at video games on Ibuki's gaming consoles, Souda was talking to Sonia almost all of the time, and Teruteru was perverted and tried flirting with all of the girls at the party. It truly was a wild time.

"Hehe... Ibuki really did throw an awesome party, didn't she? I should host another one sometime! It'll be su-su-super awesome! So anyway, about the timing... How about tomorrow after school?" Hinata nodded his head. His schedule was free tomorrow, and his teachers normally didn't give that much homework anyway, so they'd be able to do the singing lessons Ibuki so desperately wanted to give Hinata.

"Great! Well then it's settled. From now on, call Ibuki, Ibuki-senpai," She puffed out her chest with a smug smirk, her hands on her hip. "Just kidding, just kidding. But from now on, Ibuki'll coach you in your singing. Heh, don't tell Nidai though. Surely he'd want to coach you. I mean, he is considered the Super High School Level Coach." Hinata nodded, looking over at Nidai, who was idly chatting with Owari, laughing about something that they were talking about. "Hey, hey, how about we order milkshakes or something? Ibuki could really go for one. Heyyyy, Monomi!" She called over their friend, Monomi, who was working at the establishment as a part time job at the moment. She worked on and off, seeing as she just did it to earn money while also hanging out with Hinata and the others. "Monoooomi, can we order some milkshakes?"

Monomi approached the table, taking out her little notebook that she uses to write orders down on, her long pink and white hair flowing behind her as she rushed over to the table. "Hi Ibuki! Hi Hinata! Are you guys having a good time? I noticed that Ibuki seemed to be more excited than usual."

"I'm super pumped! Hinata agreed to let me give him singing lessons!" Ibuki pumped her fist in the air, and Monomi giggled at her, then turned to look over at Hinata.

"Well that's great! Will we be able to hear you sing here soon?" Hinata shook his head no after a second of thought. "Eh? Why not? Come on, Hinata. Don't lose hope! I bet you'll sound great. Besides, you have the Super High School Level Light Music Club Member with you, after all. She knows a thing or two about singing." Monomi smiled at Hinata, her voice cheerful.

"Yeah, but it'll probably be a while before I sing in front of anyone, Monomi. Can we just order?" Monomi's face fell at his words, and she sniffled before bringing the notebook up and rested her pen on the paper. "I'll take a vanilla milkshake. What about you, Ibuki?"

"Hmmm. Ibuki'll take an Oreo milkshake!" Monomi scribbled down their orders on her notebook and shuffled sway, her face crestfallen and muttering words to herself. "Eeeee! Hinata, this is gonna be so cool, just you wait! You'll be like one of those hot singers in a boy band! Absolutely, I can just predict it right now. You, on a stage surrounded with other guys, and you're in the lead, with some pretty boy outfit, dancing along with the others as you sing in front of a crowd of squealing fangirls and fanboys..." Ibuki looked off into space, stuck in her own daydream allusion.  That's always been my dream! Maybe it'll come true for you, though," she finished her words with that last sentence added in as an afterthought. Hinata raised an eyebrow at her, face flushing slightly at the thought of being in a famous boy band.

"Ibuki, as if I'd be in a boy band. I'll probably just end up singing at karaoke night and that's that." Ibuki frowned at him, poking him in the shoulder.

"Don't be such a negative Nancy. Get excited, Hinata! Like Ibuki when she gets her milkshake!" Right as she said that, Monomi came over and set their milkshakes in front of them on the table, smiled, then left. "Kya, see, look at that! You gotta be excited to the max, Hinata!!!" She sipped out of the straw and winced at the brain freeze immediately after. "Grgh- ahhhh that really hurts...! Don't drink yours too fast, Hinata." Hinata stifled a laugh as he watched Ibuki clutch her head and groan before giving a disappointed face at her milkshake.

"I never intended to." After a second, Hinata slowly drank some of his milkshake, and laughed when Ibuki sent him a joking glare. "I think it's safe for you to DRI no your milkshake now. Just remember to not gulp it down." He tried not to giggle in between words, but her glare was piercing into him as Ibuki silently reprimanded him for mocking her earlier mistake.

"Oh ha ha, Hinata. Ibuki knows not to drink too fast." She started drinking out of her glass, smiling as she drank despite her angered words.

"Oh, sure. You sure knew about one minute ago," Hinata snickered as Ibuki stopped drinking and scowled at him, lightly smacking him in the arm for joking about her brain freeze again. "Alright, alright, sorry jeez." He waved Ibuki's hand away from his arm and took another sip of his milkshake, still laughing slightly.

After a few more minutes of idle chit chat about who did what and things people said, they both paid for their milkshakes and hung around for a few more minutes to say their goodbyes and discuss a few things.

"Ibuki'll see you tomorrow after school for the singing lessons! Don't forget, okay? It's gonna be super radical!" Radical? Who even says radical anymore? Despite that thought, Hinata nodded, casually waving goodbye at her as he exited the diner so he could go home. His house wasn't too far away from the diner, so he figured he'd just walk since he didn't feel like driving to school that day. With the sun shining down on him, he began his walk home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had Hinata choose a vanilla milkshake because he's so normal I'm sorry. 
> 
> P.S. That party Hinata mentioned sounds damn sweet


End file.
